Miri: The Little Flower
by RowenRae
Summary: Life in the Cair is very different from what she's used to. Lessons with the High King, adventures with the Valiant, embroidery with the Gentle, and no more fear at the side of the Just. Shots of Miri, the slave girl from A Badge of Bravery.
1. Cleaning

**These come in no particular order. Some will be set during A Badge of Bravery, some may be set after. **

"You have to tell her to stop, Ed!"

"Why me? You could do it, Lucy."

"I've tried. She doesn't listen. But she'll listen to you. Tell her she doesn't need to do this any more."

"She explained it to me once, you know. I didn't really understand it, but in some peculiar way, Miri needs to clean. I think it had something to do with her not being able to sit still and be idle."

"But what if someone sees her? We can't have visitors thinking we treat our people like slaves. We rescue her only to work her hard?"

"She's fine for now. Leave her be. But when visitors come, I'll explain things to her. I'll tell her you don't like it or something."


	2. Flower

Miri, Edmund decides, is an odd little creature. She can flit about the Cair as though she as wings on her feet. She's small and graceful, dancing everywhere with a smile as bright and quick as Lucy's. But the smallest thing can change that and make her quiet, timid and fearful as a mouse. New people scare her, loud noises, quick movements. She always goes running to Edmund. Not motherly Susan, or even cheerful Lucy, but Edmund. All he can do is shrug and whisper and soothe as though she were a half-wild horse.

Peter only laughs and when she's feeling brave again she goes to him, hoping to learn something new. He'll teach her anything, even to fight, and calls her "little flower".

The girls call her "darling" or "sweetheart". The rest of the Cair just calls her "flower". No on but Edmund knows her real name and she won't let him tell.


	3. Shellfish and Chocolate

**My! I'm sorry I haven't updated in, well, forever! I was slightly astonished that anyone would actually read my stories much less want more. I had nothing more to give just then. And Summer happened. But now I have more! Also! If anyone would care to Beta read for me, I'd be deeply appreciative :)**

"You mean to say that in all this time you've been ruling over Narnia and you've never been to the Lone Islands?" Miri asked.

"No, there was all sorts of other things going on. We had to subdue the Northern Giants and arrange alliances with the Calormanes and Telmarines. And besides the Lone Islands always sent over plenty of ambassadors and lords and ladies."

"So then, by extension-"

"'By extension'. Lovely. Learn that from Peter, did you?"

Miri smiled, proud of having used it correctly. "Yes, I did! _By extension_ you've never had their food?"

"No."

"Well then! Aren't you in for a treat!"

* * *

"Miri?" Edmund asked, his eyebrow raising skeptically. "What, in all of Narnia, _is_ that?"

"Oh, it's just a shellfish."

"No it's not! What shellfish has tentacles?"

"That one."

Edmund shuddered and dropped the thing into Miri's basket. She grinned at him and continued through the market, poking, prodding, and collecting what seemed to Edmund a rather random assortment of items.

"Miri!" Lucy skipped up beside the girl as she bent over a booth of vegetables. "There are some Calormane traders that way," Lucy pointed further into the market. "They have chocolate! Can we get some?"

"Chocolate?" Miri turned a questioning gaze to Edmund.

"Don't they have chocolate in the Lone Islands?" He asked her. She shook her head, no. "Well, then!" He exclaimed, imitating her from earlier. "Aren't you in for a treat!"

* * *

Dinner that night was, to say the least, interesting. The four monarchs invited the entire castle to come and try the wide variety of food Miri had made, with the eager help of the kitchen staff of course. The Narnians had never had such food before. Oh, they had seafood, naturally. You couldn't live at Cair Paravel or in the surrounding vicinity without having fish with at least one meal. But never fish of the exotic and rather ridiculous variety that Miri presented them with that night. Nor had they ever had anything so flavorful! The cooks had been much aghast at the amounts of spices Miri used when cooking. But once their mouths got over the fire they heartily enjoyed themselves. Many were the compliments that the girl received that night, along with questions after recipes and would she kindly make such things again, sometime soon?

And as for Miri herself. Well. She loved the taste of her old home once more. It brought to her mind the memories of times that had been good, in an overall life of things that had been bad. It brought to mind warm kitchens and kindly cooks who made sure she had enough to eat, of warm hands that soothed her aching muscles and rubbed ointment into her shoulders when the master had his whip out. She recalled old stories and songs, sung in the low, soothing tones of the old mother cook who sat her days by the hearth, stirring the soup or turning the spit. Perhaps Miri had put a bit more spice than she meant, but it set her mouth a burning in a way that was familiar and made her quite happy.

And the chocolate? She loved that. It was smooth and rich, bitter and sweet all at once. She loved it as much as the spice, if not more. For here was her new home, her good home. She would find new foods to fill it with and give her more memories, but also the old foods, lest she forget all she had left and lost, and also all she had gained.


	4. The Knife

**I imagine that this takes place sometime in the middle of _A Badge of Bravery, _before everyone knows her name.**

"Come now! I want you to know how to protect yourself if ever someone tries to hurt you. Now hold it like I showed you yesterday."

Miri grimaced and took the dagger from Edmund's outstretched hand. "I don't like it," she whispered.

"You don't have to like it. But you're holding it wrong."

"I don't remember how to."

"Well not like a kitchen knife!"

Miri's eyes welled up with tears and Lucy finally took pity on the poor girl and came forward from the wall she'd been leaning on. "Oh, Ed. You have to be nice. This is all new to her." She put a hand on Miri's arm. "Here, love, I'll show you. Don't let him scare you."

Edmund looked rather ashamed of himself, eyes falling to the ground. "I'm sorry. It's just...This is important!"

Miri nodded, half extending her hand to take his and then withdrawing it, unsure of herself. "I know," she said softly. "I'll try to do better."

He huffed in amusement and flung an arm around her shoulders. She flinched and Edmund almost pulled away but then she relaxed and held the knife out to Edmund. "Show me again?" She whispered. "Please?"

Edmund smiled and ruffled her short, brown curls. "That's my girl."


	5. A Geography Lesson (Or Lack Thereof)

**So. Another one! My, I just really went into a writing slump. I haven't been able to write anything for months. But today, I somehow managed to bust out over 1500 words! It was beautiful. I now have several new chapters in the works. Hopefully updates will be a little more frequent for awhile. Please enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

"That doesn't make any sense."

"What are you talking about? It makes perfect sense!"

"No, it doesn't. Peter, how could you have possibly walked from summer, through a wardrobe, and ended up in Narnia in the middle of winter!?"

"Well, when you put it that way…Maybe I should let Lucy tell you the story. She's better at it anyway. Would you like to move to mathematics or writing next?"

"Neither."

"Neither! Little Flower, you're here to learn are you not?"

"Couldn't we do more geography?"

"I suppose. But we have to do other subjects. We can't always do geography. Besides, you'll enjoy looking at the maps even more once you can read."

"If you say so. Couldn't you teach me how to read the words on the maps then, rather than the boring old tomes that make me sneeze?"

"Cleaning's dusty and that doesn't make you sneeze."

"Humph."

"No humphing me, miss. Or I'll turn you out to the practice yards with Ed and make you learn horseback riding."

"..."

"Oh, come now, really? Must you grin so openly about it? No, don't...don't say it-"

"Humph!"

"Thou art pert, young lady. Fine. Off with you!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Your kisses mean nothing to me."


	6. Them Dafty Nightmares

**Why, look! Another one! Thanks to PheonixFeather10, my brilliant, new beta! Wonderful to have you along for this ride :)**

"Ed?" A candle beside his bed, his sister's long hair falling across his face. "Edmund? Come on, wake up. E-e-d." He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Lucy? What izzt?"

"She's asking for you."

Edmund threw aside the bedcovers and bolted past his sister. He flew through the halls till he reached where the girls' rooms lay. Susan was waiting for him, wringing her hands and tears standing in her eyes.

"She won't let anyone near her. When Lucy asked if she wanted anything all she said is your name."

Edmund took her face in his hands a moment and kissed her forehead. "Don't you worry about it. I'll take care of her. Why don't you go see if you can find her some warm milk or tea or something." She nodded but waited till she'd seen him into the room before hastening off toward the kitchens.

Edmund stepped quietly through the door of the girls' room. There was only a single candle on a side table and the bed of the former slave girl was untouched. "Little Lady? Where are you then? The girls are worried." He stepped farther in and heard a choked sob. He found her curled up in the corner beyond the bed. "Here now," he whispered, coming to kneel before her. "What's this, then?" He stretched his hands out, palms up, but didn't dare touch her. "Did they come again?"

The girl's face fell against her knees, nodding ever so slightly. Her hands came up, almost meeting his, then dropped beside her feet.

"Ah," Edmund nodded sagely. "Them dafty nightmares." He lay his own hands next to hers, still careful not to touch her. "Will you tell me, Little Lady? It helps to tell, sometimes." No response, though the muffled sobs were starting to slow. "Very well, then. I'll tell of the one I had last night, shall I? I haven't had tonight's yet." The girl stilled, and he knew she was now listening most intently. He'd never talked about his own dreams with her. Never really thought of it. But it just sort of came out, before he stopped to think about it.

"It's usually the same, which somehow makes it worse, you know." Of course she knew. Edmund was sure her dreams were much like his, at least in that respect. He continued, as best he could. "It's the battlefield, drenched in….in-never mind that. It's a battlefield. The first one I saw but with the carnage of all I've seen since. And the White Witch is standing there, wand in her hand. There's a body at her feet, sometimes it's one of the girls but it's usually Peter. They're-" His voice broke at that point. It was so much harder than he'd imagined. His siblings had always said it was better to talk it out, that was the advice he'd just recited off,after all. But he'd never managed it. And here he was, spouting it off to some girl!

It was then, that she moved again. Just her hand, gripping his. He swallowed hard. "They're dead," he whispered hoarsely. "And it's suddenly dark and so very cold." He shivered and the old scar twinged painfully. His arm wrapped around himself, trying to stave off the shakes. "I...I don't think I can say anymore." It was always so clear in his mind. To remember it when he was awake, it put him right there in the withered grass, and the stench, the gleam of triumph in his bitterest enemy's eyes.

Edmund shook again and stood, twisting almost convulsively toward the door. But he went stock still at the timid voice behind him.

"Thank you."

"For what?" It came out much harsher than he'd meant it, and he winced, sinking onto the big, sturdy trunk at the foot of Lucy's bed. The girl didn't speak again and after several minutes, Edmund spoke up. "Her wand is never broken. No matter how many times I dream, I can never get there and smash it again. Aslan's still dead. There isn't even any hope of his coming back." His head fell, chin landing on his chest. " I think that's what scares me the most, the lack of hope. Even when I was in her clutches there was somehow still the faintest hope that he'd come for me. Or kill me off, so that I wouldn't have to suffer under _her_ anymore." He laughed suddenly, dark and a little bitter. "What a pair we make. I'm supposed to be calming you down, but now I need it too."

A movement from the corner and then the girl was there, sitting on the floor beside him. Her head slowly rested on his knee and one slender hand landed on his foot. "That's alright," she whispered, so faintly he almost couldn't hear. "Isn't that what Aslan does? Comforts us when we can't ourselves?"

"Yes," he replied, carefully running his fingers through the short chestnut curls spreading across his knee. "I suppose so."

"I still need to learn that," she murmured.

"Me too, Little Lady," Edmund took a deep breath. "Me too."

"But even in this dark, just knowing someone else understands…"She trailed off, fingers floating over his bare toes as she drifted in thought.

"Stop, that tickles." He almost laughed as he moved his foot out from under her hand. She looked up, surprise written all over her tear stained face. Edmund gently brushed a hand over her cheek. "No more crying, Little Lady?" She nodded and he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "There now. All better."

A small grin quirked the corners of her pretty little mouth and he was suddenly very tempted to kiss her there as well. He stood abruptly. "Alright. Back to bed. You'll be alright for the rest of the night won't you."

"Yes." Her hand came up, just enough courage still hidden in her eyes, to brush his wrist and down the backs of his fingers. "But will you? You still haven't had your, um, dafty? Nightmares."

Edmund pulled away regretfully. "I'll be fine, don't you worry."

She stood slowly, and sat on the edge of her bed, tucking her feet under the edge of her nightgown. "Tell Peter."

"What?"

"Tell Peter about your nightmares. He probably has them too. Lucy does sometimes."

That startled him. Peter was too strong, too noble for nightmares and Lucy too young, innocent. But no, he supposed they really weren't. "Fine. Maybe I'll tell him sometime." He made his way across the room and turned back, in the doorway. "Sleep well, Little Lady."

She smiled back, though a thought was making it's way in wrinkles across her forehead.

Just as he was about to pull the door shut, he heard the faintest whisper. "Miri."

He poked his head back around. "What was that?"

"Miri. That's my name."

"Miri. Pretty, that. Well, then, good night, Miri."

"Good night, Edmund. But please don't tell anyone."

One eyebrow crept up, but he wasn't sure he felt like questioning it just then. "If you like."

"Thank you."

He pulled the door shut and was met with three pairs of eyes, watching him.

"She's asleep. Or will be at any rate."

Lucy put her hands together, smiling and bouncing on her toes. "Oh, Edmund! How do you do it? You're so good at it."

He shrugged and Susan stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked her brother.

Another shrug.

"Come on, it's late," Peter spoke up. "We should all get to bed." Hugs were exchanged and Lucy scattered kisses liberally among all her siblings. The girls quietly entered their room as the boys walked down the hall to theirs.

Peter slung an arm over Edmund's shoulders and gave him a little shake. "Get your head out of the clouds, Ed. What is it?"

Edmund looked up at his older brother. "I don't know. She told me not to tell."


	7. Chess in the Fountain

**Greetings! This one here comes pretty soon after ****_Them Dafty Nightmares, _****after Edmund knows her name but before anyone else does. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Hope you enjoy it just as much as I did :)**

"Come on, Darling!" Lucy called over her shoulder, dashing through the last halls and out into the bright sun of the garden. "Faster, or they may well catch you!"

The former slave girl gathered up her skirts and caught up with the young queen. "But I don't understand," she said in her soft voice. "What are we doing? We're supposed to be in lessons."

"Phoo!" Lucy exclaimed, burying her face in a particularly delightful bunch of flowers. "I don't feel like lessons right now. The other girl giggled, sniffing at her own patch of daisies.

Lucy glanced around. No one in sight. Good. "Come on," she whispered, setting off down a small stone path. After only a moment the girl followed.

"Where are we going?" The girl they called "flower" asked as they made their way further into a forgotten and untended part of the garden.

"You'll see!" Lucy giggled, breaking through the overgrown hedge. There in the middle of a small courtyard stood a fountain still cheerfully gurgling away.

Lucy wandered around the edge, smelling the roses just starting to bloom on the vine covered corner. The other girl made her way to the fountain, moving slowly, reverently. "Look at that," she whispered, fingers brushing the surface of the pool, sending ripples out through the lilies floating in the water.

"Hm? What was that, Flower?" Lucy turned to join her. She looked down, searching for whatever it could possibly be that had so caught the other's attention. "What are you looking at?"

The girl pointed but Lucy still didn't see it. Not till a delicate finger was thrust through the water to ever so gently dig around the roots a of a particularly large lily to extract the lump that Lucy now saw certainly didn't belong there.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed. The girls smiled as they bent over the dripping, muddy prize resting in the victorious palm. "However did such a thing get there?" She said, carefully picking up the little figure. "It's beautiful."

"What is it?"

"A chess piece I think. We'd have to ask Ed for sure." Lucy turned the silver knight over in her hand, brushing mud from the horse's head.

"Could we go ask now?"

"Oh, I suppose. He's probably locked up in his study." Lucy turned and set off back towards the castle. "With any luck we'll be able to pull his head out of the clouds."

"Or his books," the other girl said, laughing.

Lucy smiled back over her shoulder. "Same thing!"

Edmund was indeed in his study, though he was neither buried in his books nor in the clouds. He was, instead, furiously scribbling on a bit of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, draping herself over his shoulders.

"Nothing," he replied sharply, making one last dash with his quill and swiping the scrap off the table and into his pocket.

"Oh, it's not like I can read your chicken scratch anyway," Lucy laughed.

Edmund shrugged and looked down at the other girl who had seated herself by his feet, just as she always did. "Good morning, Little Lady," he greeted her. "Aren't you keeping this one out of trouble?" He waved a hand in his sister's face.

"How would I ever manage that?" The girl asked, grinning rather cheekily up at Lucy who put on a pout.

Edmund laughed, reaching out to gently ruffle her brown curls. She smiled contentedly and leaned an arm up on his chair.

"You won't be able to do that much longer, you know," Lucy said rather thoughtfully as she came around to perch on her brother's knee. "Her hair's finally starting to get long enough that you'll tangle it something awful if you keep at it." She carefully straightened out the other girl's soft locks.

"But I don't mind," came the reply as the former slave leaned away.

"Of course you don't, but we can't have you looking forever mussed."

Edmund laughed again and sat back. "Well, I don't think you came here just to talk about Little Lady's hair. What is it you two lovelies want?"

"Why must we want something?" Lucy asked, curling up in his lap and nuzzling under his chin.

"Stop, stop! That tickles." Her brother pushed her away as the two girls laughed.

"Maybe if you shaved," Lucy grimaced.

"What's that got to do with it?"

"I don't know," Lucy shrugged. "You're just starting to get a bit scratchy."

"Maybe I want to grow a beard."

"Phoo. You'll be working on it forever."

"Hey," he scowled. "That's not at all amusing."

"But true."

"Oh, don't you start, Little Lady. You don't understand how long it took me to get to this point."

"He's right. Took him forever."

"Could we just drop this now? I'm quite sure you didn't come here just to talk about her hair or my beard."

"Or lack thereof."

"By Aslan, Lucy! Just-"

"I'm just teasing, Ed. But go on and show him what we found, Flower." The other girl nodded and reached into her pocket, pulling out the silver figure and handing it to Edmund. He turned it over in his hand, brushing away what dried mud the girls hadn't already cleaned off.

"It's stunning." He glanced between the two girls. "Where did you find it?"

"The Flower found it at the bottom of a fountain. Eyes like a hawk. I would have completely missed it. Did, in fact. Even when she was pointing straight at it."

"Were there anymore?"

The other girl spoke up, then. "I don't know. I didn't really think to look. What is it?"

"A chess piece." Lucy made a little sound of triumph but didn't interrupt. "I've shown you my dwarf made set, haven't I?"

The Little Lady nodded. "Peter's been trying to teach me."

Edmund scoffed. "Peter's a horrible teacher, trust me. You come find me some quiet afternoon and I'll show you properly. I don't think it's dwarf make. Though I don't know what else it could be. Possibly centaur but they don't normally make things this small or intricate. Look at the detail on the knight's armor." He trailed off, thinking.

"Now he's in the clouds," Lucy whispered.

Edmund came back, scowling and shoved her off his lap. "Oh. Go find a tapestry to sew." But he smiled and Lucy knew he wasn't really angry.

"Very well, brother mine." She kissed him on the cheek and went to the door. "Coming, Flower? I'm sure Susan has something for us to work on."

A look of horror crossed the other girl's face as she turned to Edmund. He laughed. "Or you could stay with me," he offered. "Work up your writing skills a bit?"

"How could I ever hope to compete with that?" Lucy asked, throwing up her hands in mock despair. "I'll leave you to it." And she left the room in a flutter of robes that were somehow quite indignant.

"What a funny girl, that one," Edmund said, shaking his head. They both smiled as he pulled out a little writing desk and handed it down. "Am I allowed to call you 'Miri' now?"

"I suppose so," the girl whispered, tucking a curl behind her ear and taking out a piece of practice parchment already covered with various names and letters. She reached up over his desk and found a quill and small bottle of ink. "Um," she fumbled around for another moment before he caught on and handed her a small trimming knife.

"Don't cut yourself," he warned sternly. Miri rolled her eyes at him and proceeded to clean and trim the quill just as he'd shown her previous times. She held it up for his inspection when she finished, "Beautiful", and turned to her practice.

"Would you show me which fountain it was? Later perhaps, after tea? It'd be quite something to have a complete set."

"Hm."

Edmund glanced down, setting the chess piece on his desk. Miri had her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, her eyebrows wrinkled in concentration as his name slowly took place below those of his two older siblings. She had the makings of fine handwriting, he decided. Once she figured out how to do it without the ink splotches. Lucy's name was next, followed by those of Aslan, Frank, Helen and Gale. "Why don't you practice your own name?"

Miri glanced up, leaving a drip of ink behind. "What? Oh. I don't know. How, I mean."

He smiled and reached for the parchment. "Here." Quickly, he wrote her name across the top and handed it back. He watched as she meticulously followed his every line and swirl. He laughed. "You don't have to make it look exactly like that. It's just how I write."

"Oh." She shrank in a little bit, somehow becoming smaller in a way that he knew wasn't good. He didn't want her retreating back. "But don't worry," he quickly amended. "You'll have your own style someday. It'll be lovely; small, neat and absolutely beautiful."

She looked up. "How do you know that?" She whispered.

Edmund reached down and pointed to the "t" in "Peter" and where the "m-u" joined in his own name. "See that? You've got a natural way of swooping them up just a bit. Our calligraphy teacher still complains that Lucy can't do that. He'd probably love your work."

Miri smiled shyly and went back to copying out the names she knew. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Anything, Miri," he said, ruffling up her hair for a moment before remembering and brushing it back out.

"Oh," she whispered. "Don't listen to Lucy." Miri lay her head on his knee. "I really don't mind."

He smiled and placed a hand on her head, gently stroking the light brown curls. "When do I ever listen to Lucy?"

"When you shave."

Edmund scowled down at her, but she'd turned her face into his leg, hiding the grin that had broken across her face.


	8. Kisses in Narnia

**I always imagined that this took place after they all learned her name, but looking back, I realized Peter never calls her "Miri". Maybe he's not used to it yet. Or he just likes nicknames. Either way, I suppose :) Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

The first person Miri kissed was Peter.

Now, when I say this, I must make something clear. Narnians are very prone to kissing. Most everyone kisses most anyone on the cheek. It's a greeting, a show of affection, of approval. It's happiness and joy in a touch. Lucy, in particular, is most fond of it. Foreheads are popular among close friends and family. Older ones will kiss the younger ones on the crown of their heads. Though Peter's siblings don't always appreciate it. Respect is shown by kissing the wrist or equivalent thereof. I suppose you get the idea.

So when I say that the first person Miri kissed was Peter, this is what that really meant: Miri had spent a whole afternoon sitting on the floor beside Peter's chair, as he struggled to explain to her the complexities of Calormane culture. When he finally looked down he was met with a blank look, though a small grin was lifting the corners of her mouth.

"You didn't understand a word of that."

"No."

"Why?" Peter exclaimed, hands thrust towards the ceiling. "Why do I even try!"

"Oh! No! It's my fault! I'm not good with learning." She got up on her knees, gripping his arm. "Please, I'll get it eventually. Don't stop teaching me, please."

He laughed, head thrown back. "You're a true joy to teach, even when you don't understand. Never fear, Little Flower. Ah, but how about you go find Lucy. It's a beautiful day and I think you've had enough learning for today."

Miri jumped to her feet and clapped her hands together. "Thank you!" And before either of them could quite register what she was doing, she'd planted a kiss on his cheek. They both froze for a moment, and then her cheeks turned bright red and she burst into tears.

"Oh, come now, Little Flower." Peter stood, pulling her into a hug, struggling not to laugh again. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to," she sobbed, clutching his shirt. "It's just...you're so like...I didn't mean..."

"I'm like who, little darling?"

"M-My-Myriadd."

Peter was astonished, to say the least. He didn't know who this Myriadd fellow was, but he certainly meant something to the poor girl still soaking the front of Peter's shirt. Why would a simple kiss set her off so? He really wished she'd stop crying. He also wished one of the girls was around. He was fairly sure they could handle this situation a great deal better than he could. But he'd just have to make the best of it. "Come on, then," he murmured, gently disentangling her fingers. "Let's sit down again and take a deep breath, shall we?" Somehow he got her sitting in the chair as he knelt before her.

Once she'd calmed down a little and her sobs had died to little more than hiccups, he tried again. "Alright. Who's Myriadd?"

"My-my brother." She took a deep breath, finished with her crying, for which Peter was incredibly grateful.

That stumped him for a moment. "Is he still on the Lone Islands?"

"No." Hardly a whisper. Miri inspected her fingernails intently, till Peter carefully gripped

her fingers. She looked up, eyes wide, hands suddenly rigid in his own sturdy brown ones. She tried to pull away, but he gripped them a little harder and nodded. She sighed then and he let one hand go so she could wipe her nose with the handkerchief he handed her. "He's dead." She thought for a moment then gently touched Peter's cheek. "You don't even look like him. Except the eyes, perhaps. But you treat me like he did, and your laugh is his."

"I'm sorry." Peter didn't really know what else to say.

"I'm not. It's rather like a part of him is back, even when I thought he was gone forever. Somehow it makes me believe in Aslan that much more. If part of Myriadd is here, in you, why can't all of him be alive with Aslan across the sea like Lucy always says?"

Peter smiled. "No reason at all!"

Miri smiled slowly back, and brushed the final tears from her cheeks. "Well then. I've never told anyone that."

Peter stood, bowing as he extended a hand to help her to her feet. "Then I'm honored, my lady."

Miri's smile grew a little more as she gracefully accepted. Hands clasped before her, she stood a moment in thought, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him once more on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Of course. It seems I've got another sister, doesn't it."

Miri suddenly laughed, joy ringing out where there had been sorrow but moments before. "And I've found my brother again!"


	9. First Encounters: Edmund

**Well. Greetings! I've been having a bit of fun, trying my hand at dialogue only. This here's the first of, well, four of course :) The first times that the Pevensies interact with miss Miri, though they may have already seen her about. Read well and enjoy.**

"May I help you? Please get up. I'm not really that fond of all this bowing."

"Please…"

"Whoa, now, let's sit down. You look like you're about to faint!"

"Please…."

"No need to cry, miss. Are you quite alright?"

"I h-heard that you-you're a judge?"

"I suppose that's part of my job description. Do you require a judge?"

"My...my master."

"Yes. Sir Farogil. Bit of a, well, we won't say that. Did he hurt you? I wouldn't put it past him in the least bit. I saw how he treated his horse."

"Please, your majesty. He treats his horse a sight better than me. I...I want to get away from him….Please, your majesty. Is there anything you can do? I don't want to go back! He came at me with a knife this morning…"

"That won't do! Where is he? I'll challenge him this minute! Come, miss. No creature of Aslan should be a slave much less mistreated."

"Thank you, your majesty, thank-"

"No! Goodness, she's fainted dead away-what's this? By Aslan! That monster! Her back...Where's Lucy when I need her?"


	10. First Encounters: Lucy

**Here we are. Second part. So I realized yesterday that I can _respond_ to reviews. How about that. The little things you discover everyday. Well. I just wanted to thank you peeps that have favorited, followed, reviewed. You're one of the few reasons I actually have anything written or planned. It's amazing what just a little encouragement can do. Thank you.**

"Edmund! By Aslan! Isn't that-"

"No time for questions, Lu. What can you do about this mess?"

"Oh my. Who did this to her? Poor darling. Let me get my cordial."

"Um, Lucy?"

"Yes, Ed."

"Where should I put her?"

"Oh I thought you could just keep holding her. It looks rather romantic, brother mine. Where is that cordial? If the hedgehogs moved it again, so help me..."

"Lu! It's right there!"

"Yes, of course it is. Here, put her here. She's Farogil's girl, isn't she. I knew I didn't like him. Ed, for goodness sakes, don't hover so! Go find me some help. Fetch one of the badgers. Boys. So useless, sometimes. Just a little drop...Come on now, wake up, there's a good girl. Almost there-"

"Ah! Ah, ha..."

"Oop! Ssh, it's alright. No need for crying. Poor darling."

"He was- but king Edmund was - and -"

"I know. Just take a moment and breathe, love. You're alright now. Or will be, at any rate. Sit up a moment. We're going to make sure that mess of whip marks are cleaned up."

"How di-did you do that?"

"Oh, just a touch of proper Narnian magic. You'll be alright now. Let's find you something a bit nicer to wear. Sounds like we've got a duel to go to."

"Oh dear…"


	11. First Encounters: Susan

**My, but this one didn't want to be written. It caused me so much trouble at first. Four people was almost too much for a dialogue-only shot. Let me know if it worked alright. Or if it's just too confusing. I'd like to know that too :) Continued thanks to you who review/favorite/follow. You keep it going.**

"Ed! What's this I hear about a duel? Can't you wait for Peter to come back from the south before you start making more mischief? Who is this?"

"Susan! You should have seen her! She looked so terrible. We're going to make him pay."

"Lucy, shush and someone answer my question."

"When did my little sister become so bloodthirsty?"

"Oh, Ed. Don't pretend you're not going to have fun beating this monster to a pulp."

"Maybe _you_ can answer my question as to your identity and the purpose of this duel, dear?"

"I-I didn't mean for a fight, your highness. I only wanted to get away. Please don't be angry with me."

"Oh! Susan! Now you've gone and made her cry."

"I'm not angry with you, dear. I just don't like my brother endangering his life needlessly."

"I'm not endangering my life. Look at him. Over across the way, Susan."

"He's roaring drunk! He can barely stand up straight! I don't know what he thinks he can do to Edmund."

"By the Lion, Lucy! No need to sound so gleeful"

"He'll pay. I'll see to that."


	12. First Encounters: Peter

**Well, Peter was off somewhere, fighting giants probably. But now he's back for my last of these four parts. And he get's to meet the Cair's newest resident! Short and sweet. Enjoy!**

"So."

"Sir?"

"Edmund's told me a bit about you. You seem to have made quite the impression on my little brother. That's not an easy thing to do, Lady."

"Yes, sir?"

"Hmm. I wish I'd meet this Farogil fellow. You're a sweet girl, but Ed's not the sort to notice that sort of thing. At least, not on a regular basis. Farogil must have been downright awful. We'll have to do something about the slavery over there at some point in the future, won't we. Maybe if you tell Ed some stories you can get him riled up and he'll march off, well, sail off to the Lone Islands, and I won't have to do any work! That'd be brilliant."

"Please, sir. Is there a point to all this?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to see if you'd scare off. Since you're still here, we'll give you a few more weeks."


	13. That's a Bit Far, Ed

**Sooo, I may have had a little too much fun writing this particular lovely. Enjoy, splendid peeps! **

"Come on, Ed! Just admit it!"

"For the last time-"

"You like her."

"Well, I don't hate her."

"You love her."

"Fine! If you must know, your royal pain, I love her, adore her."

Peter threw back his head and roared with laughter. "I knew it!"

"In fact I'd marry her."

"Oh, really, Ed. That's taking things a bit far, don't you think?"

"I'm just trying to shut you up."

The blond flung his arm around his brother's shoulders. "But she'd do it, if she could, you know."

"She would, wouldn't she. Best not let her hear, then."

"But she's so cute, always following you around."

Edmund glanced over his shoulder as if to make sure the subject of their conversation wasn't there at that very moment. Peter chuckled at his brother's move. "Never fear. I'll protect you from her advances."

"That's just the problem, isn't it. She _doesn't _make advances, just sort of hovers there in a very moonstruck fashion. It's absolutely unnerving." He shuddered, eliciting another laugh from Peter as well as earning himself a headlock. Peter, being a fair bit bigger, easily managed to drag him down the hall.

"Hey! Let go, you great oaf!"

"Really, Edmund. Name calling? What would your dear love think?"

A growl was Peter's only warning before he quite suddenly found himself on his back, staring up at his little brother in something close akin to shock. "However did you manage that?"

"Shan't tell you." Edmund removed his knee from Peter's chest and let him stand, even helping dust him off. "Can we drop this ridiculous subject now?"

"Very well." They continued in silence for a few moments, though the amusement rolling off Peter was almost palpable.

Edmund pulled up short, just before the throne room. "Do you think she'll ever get over it?"

"You know how hummingbirds are. They're quite romantic, but very flighty. Give Adelaide a week. She'll never remember she loved you at all."

Edmund nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "I suppose that's true."

"Chin up, brother. Here come our royal sisters."

"There you boys are! We were starting to worry." Lucy laughed, running forward to give them each a hug.

A bright spot of green flew around her head once before coming to hover just off Edmund's shoulder. "Good morn, your majesty," came the soft chirp of the lovestruck hummingbird.

Edmund sighed, rolling his eyes ever so slightly in his brother's direction as Peter stifled a chuckle. "And good morn to you, Adelaide." The hummingbird would have blushed if she could, but instead drew her wings together in embarrassment and almost fell from the air.

Miri, standing beside Lucy, quickly stepped up and let the near swooning bird alight on her finger, saying "Come now, Adelaide, take a breath and back to the queen we must go." The tiny bird shook her ruffled feathers back into place and zipped away to hide in Lucy's golden curls.

The young queens and the various ladies-in-waiting stifled their giggles at the poor hummingbird's antics and continued their procession into the throne room.

Edmund caught Miri's hand before she turned away. "Thanks for saving me," he whispered. Her eyes were positively dancing with suppressed laughter as she looked up at him and he suddenly decided he wanted to see that look on her face forever, even if it meant being followed by hummingbirds the entire time.

"Anything to help a damsel in distress," she whispered back.

"Oh, really!" He scowled furiously and let go of her hand, though her smile only grew. Who had told her those stupid stories anyway? He was sure she took way too much pleasure from them. Edmund made to fall in behind as she turned to follow his sisters, but was stopped by Peter's hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Edmund asked, looking up into his elder brother's serious blue eyes.

"That one would love you too," Peter said softly.

"Who? Miri?"

"Aye, brother. Don't leave her guessing too long, or you may well lose what good will you have now with her." Then he released him, and walked through the huge doors.

But Edmund stood there a moment longer, his mouth hanging in shock. "Miri?!"


	14. Return the Conquering Hero

**Wow. I'm exhausted. I've had a crazy summer and a crazy first few weeks of school. But I've somehow come through the craziest of it. And with all that time I've only come through with one little chapter to show for it. I am infinitely sorry for that. But I hope you all enjoy it and I deeply appreciate everyone who's read my story so far. It's been a great joy to write and wouldn't have come nearly so far without you. Especially this and any chapters that follow.**

It was certainly one of the more splendid triumphant returns the Pevensie brothers had come home to. Though this was probably due to several factors: First, they had defeated the giants of the North (again). Second, it was the anniversary of their defeat of the White Witch. And thirdly, it had finally stopped raining and Spring was now in full, beautiful bloom (that always made the Narnians happy). There were cheering crowds for miles, before the army reached the Cair. There was also a lot of flower throwing, ribbon streaming, flag waving, and various other celebratory activities to enjoy. But this all paled in comparison when they finally reached the front steps of the castle.

The crowds there, of course, were the largest, the loudest, the most colorful, but it was the two shining jewels of Narnia that took both kings' breath away. To finally be home and swept up in the arms of their sisters was truly the best feeling in the world. To know that they were safe and well, all four of them, was a wonderful thing. Or so Edmund knew he should be thinking.

Instead, when Lucy finished strangling (I mean, hugging, right, hugging) him and tried to drag him and Peter into the hall for the awaiting Victory Feast, he pulled away. "Where's Miri?" he demanded.

"Oh!" Lucy looked around, blonde hair flying about her face. "She was just here a moment ago...Wait, Ed! I'm sure she's fine. She's around here somewhere. Oh dear…"

"Ha! Don't worry, Lucy," Peter said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "He's been pining since we left. Not that he'd admit it, oh no. Let him go."

"Has he really?" Lucy asked, face brightening.

"Well, maybe there's hope for him after all!" Susan added, slipping her arm around Peter's waist from his other side.

Peter threw his head back, laughing long and hard as they walked into the hall, followed by their multitudes of pleased subjects.

No one in the crowd had seen where Miri went. Not that Edmund really expected them to. If Miri didn't want to be seen or followed, she, quite simply, disappeared. But he was used to her tricks by now and started looking in the first of her usual hiding spots: The Gardens.

The flowers were well into blooming now and the hedges were thick, tall and as green as anything in Narnia could be. But Miri was not among them. Nor was she at any of the various fountains scattered among the grounds. Edmund wandered restlessly across the lawns and little rocky paths. No Miri. Neither trees nor low benches tucked among the hollyhock held the object of his search. So Edmund moved on to the Cair itself.

Everyone was in the Great Hall, leaving the long halls and corridors deserted and strangely silent. Edmund found it rather unnerving and went along at a brisk walk, his mail rattling and spurs clicking loudly on the marble floors. He tried the library, but found it empty except for the huge tomes that seemed to look down on him from their shelves above.

The suite of rooms belonging to the girls were empty as well, and by this time Edmund was tired of his armor. He had, after all, just spent the last several weeks almost constantly in it and he was beginning to feel the bone-aching weariness in his shoulders and back, not to mention a chafing in places he'd really rather didn't chafe. He figured that if he got out of the armor and found Miri he could manage at least the feast, though he wasn't sure he'd survive through the dancing. He could have gone to sleep standing up, now that he thought about it. So off to his own room he let his feet take him.

There was a small alcove across from his room. It had padded cushions, a curtain that could be drawn across it and a small window that looked out over the ocean. There were such nooks and crannies all over the castle, but they had always seemed rather odd things to Edmund. As he came up to his door he heard a small sound and, turning, he caught the pair of green eyes watching him from around the curtain's edge.

"Ed?" came the small whisper.

"There you are, Little Lady." He took a step toward the alcove and Miri jerked back behind the curtain. "What sort of greeting is that?" He pulled back the fine, blue cotton to find Miri curled up tightly into the corner of the alcove. "May I?" Edmund gestured to the cushion beside her. She shrugged one shoulder and shifted away, head pressing against the bright emerald glass.

Edmund cautiously perched on the edge of the cushion, wishing once again that he was out of the armor. He leaned back, groaning as sore muscles came up against cold metal. "What's wrong, Little Lady?" he sighed.

"Nothing."

"Yes, right, of course." There was silence for several minutes, long enough that Edmund had almost dozed off when the girl finally spoke again.

"I...I thought you weren't coming back…"

Edmund struggled for a reply and was somewhat saved by the fact that Miri slapped him across the face hard enough to sting. "Ow! Miri! What was that for?" He rubbed at his jaw as Miri's hands flew to her own cheeks, eyes wide.

"I didn't mean to! Oh, Ed, I'm sorry. You just scared me. You left. I didn't know if you were ever coming back...I'm sorry...I'm sorry…"

"Ah, Lady Love, now, don't cry. I'm here now. I came back." Chuckling briefly as she threw her arms around his neck, he held her tight, muttering reassurances in her ear. "What had you so worried?" he asked as her sobs began to slow, though her hold never loosened. "You knew I'd only be gone a few weeks."

"You've never been gone before. I-I...You'll have to do this again, won't you?"

"Yes. Most Summers have at least one campaign or another."

"Why?" Her voice had fallen so low it was barely a breath of air against his ear.

"Everyone wants to live in Narnia. And not all of them come as peacefully as you did."

"But I caused a duel."

"My point exactly! Now." He tried to disentangle Miri from around his neck but she wouldn't let go so he simply left her for the time being and settled his arms around her waist. "You'll have to figure out how to work with this. You'll have to get used to my being gone for weeks at a time like this last campaign. But I'll always do my utmost best to come back to you. Alright?"

There was a nod against his head, curly hair tickling his cheek. Then Miri finally pulled back, nose wrinkled. "I don't suppose you'll be getting out of that armor now?"

"If you insist, my lady."

"I'm afraid I must." Edmund laughed and Miri's lips quirked up in a grin.


	15. Not a Tame Lion

**I quite honestly don't know of a piece that was so easy or so wonderful to write. Somehow this one is my very soul and, while I hold a little trepidation in letting you in so close, I'm also incredibly honored to let you read it. And that, my dear friends, is all I will say on the matter :)**

"What are you doing here, child?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"But why should this night be different? There have been many nights when you couldn't sleep."

"How do you know that, sir?"

"I know everyone's story, child. I am the comfort of many in the darkness. Will you let me comfort you in yours?"

Then Miri understood who this huge, tawny creature was, that she'd met in the Chapel off the Great Hall. "You're the Great Lion, aren't you, sir. You're Aslan."

There was a rumble that seemed to shake the very floor beneath her feet as he purred a catish laugh. "Yes, child. Well guessed."

The girl took a step back, remembering stories of his prowess in battle now that she was faced with his size. But then she recalled Lucy's stories of riding his back over hills and the softness of his mane when Lucy had finally dared touch him the first time, and Miri found the strength to take the step toward him instead. "I-I never thought you'd be so very large," she whispered.

Another rumble and Miri sank to her knees between paws that were much bigger than any she'd seen before. "I am as large as I have need to be, dear heart. Sometimes I am much larger than this, to fight off the giants in the north. Sometimes I am smaller, to offer comfort, where comfort will be taken. Someday, child, you will see me fly."

Miri couldn't imagine a lion flying, but she supposed that if Aslan wished to fly, then there was really nothing in the world that could stop him. "Please, sir...but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet you face-to-face, dear one. I have known you all your life, but you are only just learning who I truly am. Do you now understand me better?"

"I-I think so."

"Then I will ask again, child, why are you here? There are others you have gone to before me, when nightmares wrack your soul."

"These nightmares were different."

"How so?"

Miri had never seen a lion cock its head; she thought it looked rather odd on such a large creature. But when Aslan did so, his mane shifted not unlike a fountain of gold, Miri thought. "Don't you know, sir? Lucy says you know everything."

"And Lucy is right. But I wish for you to tell me."

An odd request of an all knowing lion, but she had the idea that it was for the same sort of reason that Edmund had her tell him the nightmares. So Miri shifted ever so slightly closer to the Great Lion and almost unconsciously reached down a finger to hover inches over the golden paw beside her, hardly daring to imagine that he would let her touch him. She closed her eyes tight and clenched her teeth, reliving her new frights.

There was then a light pressure against her knee and she opened her eyes to find Aslan had slid his paw closer. Her mind was still full of nightmares, but a warmth filled her to the brim, a peace she had before known must exist but was only now experiencing for the first time.

"Oh, Aslan," Miri whispered. "It wasn't my master at all. It wasn't Myriadd or the dark hold or anything like that. It was only the Four, turning me away. I wandered all alone for so long, before I stumbled across them and many other Narnians, all slain in a field. But I didn't know who or what had slain them and I...Oh, Aslan, I didn't know what to do!" Miri began to cry, burying her face in her hands. Somehow she suddenly felt terribly heavy, as though the very weight of her nightmares rested on her shoulders, though the peace the lion had given her still smoldered in her heart.

"My dear child. Very few ever know what to do in such a place."

Heat, fur, the scent of spring surrounded Miri as she was enveloped in a lion's hug. She clung to him, no longer afraid of touching him, sobbing into the golden mane. "Please," she cried. "I-I think I kn-know what to do now."

A great purr filled her ears and his voice, soft as velvet, whispered, "What is it you wish to do, child?"

"Can I give it to you? You can take the nightmares from me and they can't scare me anymore if you have them."

"Oh-ho!" Aslan suddenly stood, drawing Miri almost off her feet as she came up with him. She continued to cling to him as he laughed, filling the small chapel with echoes. Miri was almost afraid that someone would hear and coming looking for the noise. Perhaps they'd wake her from what was surely a dream.

"Never fear, I'm no dream, child. Not tonight. Of course I will take them for you. Very few ever ask me to do such a thing. I am well pleased, dear heart." Aslan sobered then and looked at her with huge, dark eyes. "But you understand, I cannot let you stop having them. I can only take them when you are finished and leave in their place peace when you call on me."

"Yes, Aslan." Miri gently unwound her fingers from his mane and sat once more on the floor, wringing her hands in her lap. "But please. Sometimes I'm too scared and forget that I can go to Edmund. I don't want to forget I can go to you."

"Ah, dear child." He breathed on her then, a powerful gust that seemed to hold a magic of its own, for it left her feeling even warmer than she already did sitting in Aslan's presence. "I am already with you, even when you forget, even when you didn't know me." His voice faded away to an echo. Miri looked up, but the Great Lion was gone and the dawn sun was shining through the stained glass of the eastern wall.


End file.
